The present invention provides novel compounds, synthesis, pharmaceutical compositions and uses of the compounds, particularly as antipsychotic agents.
Numerous examples of aminoalkoxybenzopyranones are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,955, Boehringer discloses compounds of general Formula III for use in the treatment of allergies. Compounds including those, generally, of Formula IV shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,128 are for use as antihypertensives and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,854, Chem.-Pharm. Fabrik describes compounds of Formula V having use as vasodilators. However, none of the aminoalkoxybenzopyranones described in the noted U.S. Patents suggest the combinations of structural variations of the compounds of the present invention described hereinafter. Particularly, an antipsychotic use for the above disclosed compounds is not within the teachings of the patents noted. Copending U.S. application Ser. No. 651,972 filed Sept. 19, l984, now abandoned discloses benzopyran-2-ones for antipsychotic use. The present invention of benzopyran-4-one derivatives is not suggested by such previously disclosed compounds.